The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an in hose drip emitter and, more particularly, but not exclusively, an in hose drip emitter having a cylindrical core and one or more attachments.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO/1992/005689 to Dermitzakis discloses “an irrigation pipe with dripping elements soldered to its inner side made of a continuous plastic pipe which does not have however a constant cross-sectional area over its whole length. The dripping element may be designed either as a simple meander or other channel shape or have a pressure-compensating function. In the embodiment with pressure-compensating function, a constant water outflow rate from the dripping element is ensured within a determined pressure range. The dripping elements are successively introduced into the pipe during the production phase of the latter, are enveloped by the sheath of the pipe and secured to the inner wall of the pipe. The sheath of the pipe forms outer bulges at these locations. The cross-section of the irrigation pipe remains absolutely free over its whole length. The dripping element may also be provided with a small water outlet pipe which clearly projects from the outer side of the pipe.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,280 to Belford discloses “an integral in-line dripper to be used bonded to the internal surface of an irrigation pipe. The dripper has an inlet facing the inside of the pipe and an outlet connected to an exit opening in the pipe wall. The dripper has a flattened shape defined between a first surface with an open meandering channel formed therein, the channel's inlet being connected to the dripper's inlet, and a second surface opposite the first surface. The topography of the first surface is so designed that the dripper can be bonded to the internal surface of the pipe in any orientation about a radius of the pipe passing through the first and the second surface, so as to form a flow-restriction labyrinth connected to the outlet of the dripper.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,797 to Cohen discloses “a drip irrigation emitter including a tube having a plurality of flow control units bonded to its inner face providing a flow control passageway between the interior of the tube and each of a plurality of discharge openings formed through the wall of the tube. Each flow control unit includes a body member bonded to the inner face of the tube, a cover also bonded to the inner face of the tube, and a deformable elastomeric membrane between the body member and cover and defining a pressure-compensated flow control passageway through the flow control unit. A drip irrigation emitter includes a body member having an inlet for receiving pressurized water, an outlet, and a connecting passageway having a plurality of baffles spaced from each other in the direction of the water flow from the inlet to the outlet to define a labyrinth flow path cooperable with a deformable membrane which regulates the flow through the labyrinth flow path in response to the inlet pressure. The baffles are formed with notches in the sides thereof facing the membrane such that the membrane is deformed by an increase in the inlet pressure first into engagement with the sides of the baffles facing the membrane, and then into the notches, to regulate the flow to the outlet.” According to Cohen, “The inner face of body member 10 (i.e., the face exposed to the interior of tube 2) is formed with a flat outer rim 13 (FIGS. 5A-5G) of generally rectangular configuration for seating the cover 30 . . . . The longitudinal side sections 34, 35 of cover 30 are further formed with curved surfaces 34b, 35b, conforming to the curvature of tube 2.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,305 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,048 to Mehoudar disclose “an emitter unit to be integrally bonded to an internal surface of a conduit and comprising an elongated housing, a housing inlet adapted to communicate with an interior of said conduit and a housing outlet adapted to communicate with a conduit outlet. An elongated, flow-restricting flowpath is formed in the housing having a flowpath inlet communicating with the housing inlet and a flowpath outlet communicating with the housing outlet. A resiliently flexible membrane is mounted in the housing which is of closed box-like shape and is constituted by an elongated receiving member and a correspondingly elongated cover member. Projections and recesses are formed along the lengths of elongated rim portions of the members and are directed substantially transversely to longitudinal axes of said members such that projections of one member are adapted to form a close pressure fit within corresponding recesses of the other member.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,462 to Mehoudar discloses “an irrigation emitter unit comprising an outer member of substantially cylindrical shape and having a tapering base portion with fluid flow coupling means; an inwardly directed peripherally flanged edge portion of the outer member; an inner member having a body portion of substantially cylindrical shape substantially sealingly fitted within the outer member and having a cover portion formed integrally therewith; a peripheral edge portion of the cover portion juxtaposed below the flanged edge portion of the outer member; an elongated groove formed in the cylindrical surface of the body portion; a cavity formed in the body portion and communicating at one end thereof with a fluid flow inlet; an inwardly directed flange formed integrally with the walls of the cavity; and a resiliently flexible membrane located within the unit.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,133 to Mehoudar discloses “a drip level irrigation emitter unit having flow restricting means, a control mechanism, inlet and outlet control chambers of the control mechanism, resiliently flexible membrane sealingly separating the control chambers, the membrane being displaceable with respect to the flow restricting means, the inlet and outlet chambers respectively communicating with an inlet and an outlet of the flow restricting means, the outlet chamber being formed with an outlet aperture of substantially smaller area than that of the membrane, the arrangement being such that upon the liquid pressure in the inlet chamber exceeding the liquid pressure in the outlet chamber by a predetermined amount, the membrane flexes elastically towards the outlet aperture so as to define, with a rim of the aperture, a restricted outflow path thereby limiting variations in the outflow rate.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,810 to Keren discloses “an emitter comprising: a plurality of inlet apertures through which liquid enters the emitter; a manifold flow channel into which liquid that passes through the apertures flow; an elastic diaphragm that seats on the manifold flow channel; an outlet aperture through which liquid that enters the emitter exits the emitter; wherein liquid that enters the inlet apertures displaces only a portion of the diaphragm from the manifold channel so that the liquid can leave the manifold channel and flow through the emitter to reach the outlet aperture.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0097254 to Cohen discloses “an apparatus for a self adjusting regulator suited for an irrigation emitter. A curved flow channel is integrated into a concave dome shaped surface. A deformable member deforms to approach the surface to adjust the resistance to flow. The concave dome shaped surface may match a deformed shape of the membrane. Irregularities in the interface between the surface and the deformable member are configured to achieve a desired discharge under varying flow conditions. The deformable member may activate an inlet filter cleaner by pushing a ram and thereby unclogging the filter.”